This invention relates generally to connectors for electronic devices, and more particularly, to connectors with embedded antennas for electronic devices.
Handheld electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include handheld computers, cellular telephones, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type.
Due in part to their mobile nature, handheld electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. Handheld electronic devices may use wireless communications to communicate with wireless base stations.
To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor wireless devices, manufacturers are continually striving to reduce the size and number of components that are used in these devices. At the same time, manufacturers are continually striving to maximize the performance of wireless communications circuitry and antennas. With conventional wireless electronic devices, separate connector and antenna structures may take up an undesirably large amount of space in the devices.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved connectors and embedded antennas for electronic devices.